Harry Potter And The Unexpected Occurences
by easilyamused
Summary: This is my idea of what will happen in the future...hope you enjoy!
1. a letter from someone unexpected

A/N: this is my first attempt to have strangers read my stories...but I love to write so I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HP characters

Harry woke to the pleasant sound of an owl tapping at his window. Generally he would have assumed it was Hedwig, but this morning he knew it was not. Two days earlier and had sent in an application to receive the Daily Profit at number four Privet Drive, he knew that although the Daily Profit wasn't always accurate it would keep him somewhat up to date on the whereabouts of Voldemort. Thinking this had brought back memories from the year before; he had almost completely gotten over the death of his Godfather, but no quite.

Harry excitedly jumped out of bed and hurried to the window, he was thrilled with the idea that he would in a matter of seconds have some form of news from the wizard world. Throwing the window up, Harry paid the large Barn Owl and took the newspaper from its leg.

As he scanned the front paid a wide smile spread across his face. Apparently two days ago Ministry Officials had caught Lucius Malfoy in a dark ally suited in his Death Eater apparel, mask and all. The trail had come to an end early that morning; Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Harry could feel joy spreading through his body, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, was officially defeated in his mind. As Harry continued to read, he was once again swept over with joy.

The profit stated,

"In addition to Lucius Malfoy being caught, another Death Eater by the name of Peter Pettigrew was also captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Pettigrew, who was long believed murdered by the now deceased Sirius Black, came clean, but after being forced a heavy truth potion, that in fact it was not Black who was to blame for the death of Lilly and James Potter but that it was he who had betrayed them. Black, although deceased, now has a clean record.

It has been brought to the attention of the Profit that all of Black's belongings, excluding a large sum of money, is to be moved into the possession of Harry Potter; Black's godson. Now I'm sure most are wondering where the money will go, the money will be divided in thirds. Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Ronald Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley will each receive a third. If it has been calculated properly, then each person will receive well over 10,000 galleons!"

By the time the young Potter was done reading, his mouth was hanging farther than any mouth should hang open. He was amazed, shocked, and relieved by the news. He was glad Sirius had not given the money to him; after all he didn't need it. Sirius knew this and that was more than likely the reason he had left the money to people who did need it. All of the sudden Harry realized there were three owls at his window, which he had shut soon after retrieving the newspaper from the Barn Owl due to the cold wind of that morning. Instantly he recognized one of the owls as Pig, Ron's owl. Suddenly it occurred to Harry that Ron as well as Hermione and The Weasley's would have just read the article in the paper.

Harry opened the window, allowing the three owls to swoop inside, much to the discomfort of Hedwig who had come back early in the morning from her hunting trip. Harry opened the first letter, it was from Ron, and read,

_****_

_**"MERLIN HARRY! HAVE YOU HEARD?!?!?!?!?!?!? WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T, SIRIUS LEFT OVER TEN THOUSAND GALEONS TO ME, MUM AND DAD, AND HERMIONE! EACH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M RICH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH QUIDITCH STUFF I COULD BUY WITH THAT MUCH MONEY??? HECK I COULD BUY A WHOLE BLOODY STORE! GEEZ! SIRUS IS THE BEST MAN EVER TO LIVE!!! I ALWAYS KNEW I LIKED HIM!!! WELL I'M GOING TO LIST WAYS TO SPEND MY MONEY! WRITE BACK SOON! **_

_**-RON"**_

Harry expected this from Ron and he decided to read the others before he responded. Next he opened a letter that was tied to the leg of a beautiful black owl with what resembled a white star on its chest. The letter was from Hermione and read,

"Wow! Is it true? Did Sirius really leave all that money to me? By the way the owl's name is Starlight, I got her yesterday from a wizard pet store near my home. Isn't she beautiful? Anyway, I was so shocked to find out about the money. Do you realize I could buy an entire library full of books? Gee, what a surprise! Well I think I'm going to check over my summer homework again, you better have finished yours already. You and Ron both better have. Well hope to hear from you soon,

-Hermione"

Harry wasn't shocked by the calmness of Hermione's letter; she was always the most levelheaded of the three best friends. Harry looked towards his desk where the last owl had left his letter; the owl had departed soon after entering. He walked over to his desk and picked up the last letter, to his surprise it was sealed with an emblem that could only belong to one person, _Professor Snape_.

A/N: so sorry to leave yall with a cliffy but I just couldn't resist...again I'm sorry. Please review!


	2. Snape?

A/N: Once again sorry for leavin' a cliffhanger on yall. It was just the perfect place to stop it seemed...so sorry...well here is the next chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any original HP characters! They belong the creative J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Snape?!?!?!?**_

Although Harry's mouth was pretty far open when he found out about the amount of money his friends received, it appeared to be a small opening compared to how far his mouth dropped when the realization of getting a letter from Snape hit him. Three pieces of parchments unrolled as Harry removed the string that had kept them rolled. Harry began to read the first parchment aloud to himself.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

I will keep this as short as possible, considering the events of our past. Though it seems impossible, your godfather and I had become friends not long before his death. Before Sirus died, he appointed me as the executer, one to carry out the wishes, of his will.

Included is a letter from your godfather, as well as the will he carefully planned. I have read the will and therefore I am the only one who knows what all you are receiving.

I realize you would like to tell your friends of what all you receive, but it cannot be permitted. No one is to find out what have received until after the death of Voldemort. I hope that you realize the importance of this and do not reveal any of this to anyone.

Sincerely,

_**Professor Severus Snape**_"

Harry thought he was going to die how could Sirus and Snape be friends? It was definitely the most unlikely thing he would have expected. Realizing what Snape had written he quickly discarded the letter from Snape and began to read the next piece of parchment aloud.

"_Hiya Harry_,

I know that if your reading this the worst has happened. Just remember it isn't your fault, and now I'm in a better place. Oh and, I can hang out with your mum and dad.

Okay, back to the point. I know you're probably shocked that I chose Snape, but I knew he would not fail in keeping his mouth shut. Besides, no one can ever know that him and I became friends, it would not only ruin my reputation but it would ruin his too.

Anyway, I left basically everything to you. Except for the money, I left that to Ron, Hermione and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. I knew you didn't need the money so I figured I'd go ahead and leave it to them, besides you would have given it to them anyway.

Well Harry always know that even though I'm not physically by your side, I'm still there if you need me. Just like your mum and dad and everyone else. By the way, if Snape gives you any trouble let him know I'm always watching.

Okay now for the touchy-feely part. We all love you Harry. Always have and always will. Harry, never push people away and learn to accept help when you need it. I know you would rather fight your own battles, but your friends aren't going to let that happen. You will need them in the end.

Well I guess I better let you go ahead and read my will, it is kind of a long list. Okay, not really...but I don't know what else to write right this minute.

Love Always,  
__

_**Sirus**_"

By the time Harry finished reading the letter, he was in tears. But they weren't sad tears; they were tears of happiness. Harry knew Sirus was right; it wasn't his fault, none of the deaths had been.

Harry decided he would read the last parchment later. Right now he just needed to go somewhere to think. So that is what he did.

* * *

A/N: So what do yall think???? Is it any good??? I like is so far...well review and let me know! I'll try and post soon but I am kinda stuck as to where to get where I want to go...sorry if I don't update for awhile


	3. The Will and Dudley

A/N: SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update...I've been really busy...and I got stuck...but I guess that isn't really much of an excuse...hope yall enjoy this chapter! Should be better and longer than the last! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, CarEtoDreaM. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters

â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜»

Chapter 3: The Will

Harry had taken a run to try and forget everything, and it had worked until he got back to his room. He saw the will on his desk, and with trembling fingers began to read the contents.

"To whom it may concern:  
  
As I, Sirius Black, have said many of times I leave the following items to the specified people.

To Hermione Granger, I leave a third of my money.

To Ronald Weasley I leave another third of my money

To Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley I leave the last third of money.

To Harry Potter I leave my Flying Motorcycle, my house, the Potter Mansion, all of my possessions from Hogwarts, The Potter lake, The Black Family Lake and Caverns. I also leave Harry anything that belongs to me that I have not clearly specified about.

_**Sirius Black**_"

By the time Harry had finished reading he was in complete shock. He owned two houses, two lakes, a motorcycle, and caverns; not to mention Hogwarts possessions, which were more than likely quite interesting. He never knew there was a Potter Mansion, he would have never guessed. He read over the will several more times, still trying to take everything in.

Still the same question was entering his thoughts,

**_"What was the 'non-specified' stuff I inherited?"  
_**

As Harry pondered the question there was a knock at his door.

_**"Great,"**_ he sarcastically thought to himself _**"More questions from Dudley."**_

Harry opened his door not surprised to see the now skinny Dudley.

"What is it Dudley?" Harry asked _trying_ not to sound annoyed

"I, uh, wanted to, uh, talk to you, uh, about, uh, something I, uh, found, uh, over, uh, Christmas in, uh, the pile, of, uh, your, uh, Hogwarts letters. That is, uh, if, uh, you, uh, don't mind." Dudley responded very unsure of himself.

"Um, sure Dud, come on in." Harry said curiously.

Dudley entered Harry's bedroom and Harry closed the door behind him.

"So Dud, what's this all about?" he questioned.

"Well, you know how all those years I called you a freak. Well, uh, here." Dudley said as he handed Harry an envelope.

It didn't take more the a few milliseconds for Harry to realize what he was holding in his hand, a letter from Hogwarts addressed to Dudley. Harry looked up at Dudley with questions in his eyes. Dudley shook his head. Harry didn't have to ask, he knew what this meant, it meant Harry wasn't the only wizard in the Dursley household. He couldn't be.

Harry finally understood all the questions. He realized why Dudley was so interested about wizards and the wizard world. Everything was happening so fast, he barely had time to process it all.

"So have you confronted your mum about this?" Harry questioned Dudley.

"No way! She would freak out! I don't think she knows that half the letters were addressed to me and not you! Can you imagine??? She'd tell father! I'd be disowned! What am I to do Harry?" Dudley said in a quick, yet quiet, slur.

"Well Dud, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I do. I always knew there was something different about me and now I know what it is. I want to discover what I've missed out on the last five years."

"Well, then you go. That's that. Of course you'll probably have to take extra courses to catch up with the rest of the fifth years, but I'll help you as much as possible."

"Thanks Harry. And I'm sorry about all those mean things I did to you when we were little. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you Dud. You could have never known. But there is still one problem, your parents."

"What are we going to do about them? They'll never let me go."

"Oh I'm sure we can figure out a way. I'll write to the Headmaster and see if he has any ideas."

"Thanks Harry. I better go before Mum gets home."

"Good idea. Later Dud."

"Later."

And with that Dudley left the room. Harry sat wondering what he was going to do. He couldn't believe all that had happened today. He needed some sleep so that is what he did. Sleep.  
  
â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜» â˜»  
  
A/N: TA DA!!!!! There you have it Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! Much appreciation!


	4. Letters form Dumbledore

Okay well I had decided not to continue this story, but I changed my mind...not exactly sure why...ok well here...finally...is chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: Letters from Dumbledore

Harry awoke to Hedwig nipping at his ear. He loved his owl, but sometimes she was a real pain in the arse. This was one of those times. She just would not give up; Harry continuously pushed her away, she would come right back.

Finally after about 10 minutes of this, Harry gave up. Sitting up, he realized Hedwig had an abnormally thick letter attached to her leg. Harry untied it and immediately noticed to Hogwarts emblem on the seal. He also noticed that it was not the typical school list letter. Slowly he opened it, he was afraid of what it would say.

Was he going to be expelled for something he hadn't realized he'd done? Was something horrible happening? Why was the letter so thick?  
  
All of his questions were soon answered. To Harry's disbelief, it was a letter from Dumbledore. He was the last person Harry wanted to hear from.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I am pleased to inform you, though you may have already guessed, that I am once again taking up the position of Headmaster to Hogwarts. Although I am not sure how pleasing that is to you, considering the facts. I know you probably despise me quite a lot at this point of time, but you must understand that I thought I was doing the right thing. I am dearly regretful for what I had done, but you need to understand the predicament I was in. Please forgive me. Now, onto more pleasing things in your mind.

It was brought to my attention by some extremely hysterical redheads that you were banned for life from Quidditch. These particular redhead look-a- likes will not be attending school next year, they insisted that I do something about this ban. I am pleased to inform you that the life-long ban placed upon you the pervious year has been lifted. I have also been given the honor to inform you that Professor McGonagall has appointed you as the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Congratulations! Enclosed is your captain badge, henceforth the reason this letter is so thick, as well as a letter to your cousin.

Don't dare read it Harry; Dudley is the only one who can open the envelope addressed to him. Anyone else who attempts to read it will get the most awful hair color imaginable. Please do me the favor of giving it to him. Much appreciation. I shall go now, before I start rambling. Please write back to let me know you got this letter safely and also I would be most thankful to know if I am forgiven or not.

Sincerely,  
  
_**Albus Dumbledore**_"

Harry had the oddest expression on his face, one of complete happiness and utter confusion. He was so happy he could play Quidditch again, but so confused as to what Professor Dumbledore would have to say to Dudley.

Well there was only one way to find out, he had to go find Dud.

Luckily Aunt Petunia was at the grocery store and Uncle Vernon was at work. Harry and Dudley to talk freely, thank Merlin for that.

Harry walked down the hall to Dudley's room and knocked on the door. There was an immediate response.  
  
**"MUM I'M WORKING OUT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
**  
"It isn't your _Mum_ smart one." Harry responded laughing,  
  
Dudley opened the door, slightly embarrassed and said, "Sorry, I thought it was Mum, she's on my last nerve. And I wasn't really working out; I just said that cause it pisses her off. Anyway, what do ya need Harry?"  
  
"I got a letter for you from Dumbledore."  
  
_"Already???"  
_  
"Oh, I haven't written him about that yet. He sent this with a letter he sent to me about school and Quidditch."  
  
"That's that wizard sport that you were banned from right?"  
  
"Yep, but I'm not banned anymore. Anyway, read the letter cause I want to know what it says."  
  
"No problem, you can read it over my shoulder."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Dear Mr. Dursley,  
  
I have been informed that over your Christmas break you found a Hogwarts letter addressed to you. Don't ponder on who told me, I have my sources. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and although you are five years behind the other students your age, I would like to know if you would like to attend Hogwarts next year. It will be quite difficult to catch you up with the rest of your peers, but I'm sure with your cousin's help it is possible. Please have Harry send a response via owl. I need to know your answer as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Headmaster of Hogwarts"  
  
"Well, I guess you don't have to send a letter to him about me coming now do you?"  
  
"Guess not"  
  
"You know my answer don't you???"  
  
"I'll go right now and inform him that you have no desire to attend Hogwarts"  
  
**_"WHAT?!?!?!?"_**  
  
"Just kidding Dud, just kidding!"  
  
"You better be!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay, good. You had me worried there for a minute"  
  
"I'm going to go send Professor Dumbledore a letter"  
  
"Later"  
  
"See ya"

* * *

A/N: so what do yall think of this chapter. Quite longer than my others if I'm not mistaken! Go me!!! Hehehe ok R&R laters peoples!!!


End file.
